


Financial woes

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Mention of Onion, Mention of Yellowtail, financial worries, making budget cuts, mention of Sour Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Vidalia finds herself short on funds due to a change in the income pattern of the household. Greg arrives for a visit while she's still trying to figure everything out.





	Financial woes

>Vidalia sighed as she looked at the bills and calculations strewn out on the table. Weather and currents had caused the fish in the ocean near Beach City to migrate further out. With Yellowtail taking longer on his trips and going further out for fish than usual, combined with the fish not being as fresh as it usually was when he got back, the family wasn't bringing as much cash in as they usually did.   
>Vidalia ran her fingers through her hair, looking for spots they could cut back on. She started by removing the booze budget, she could go without drinks for a while. Next she cut out paints, canvases, and other monthly art expenses. It pained her to give up her hobby for a while, but she knew it needed to be done.   
>Even making those two cuts and adding in coupons she normally didn't bother with, she still found herself needing to cut more out, or she needed to find a way to bring in more income. She let out another sigh, she couldn't go back to work, Onion was still too young to leave alone in the house, and she knew Sour Cream was busy with his band.   
>Vidalia's mind briefly turned to asking her son for some help before she discounted it. He was barely at home anymore, already using his money to somewhat support himself while he was on the road. She knew he needed all the money he could get in case something went wrong.   
>A loud knock on the door caused Vidalia to jump up in surprise. Another knock made her scramble to pile the papers up and hide them away as she called out. "Just a minute, I'll be right there!" Vidalia quickly stashed the papers in a cabinet and went to the front door.   
>Vidalia put on her best smile as she opened the door. Her face dropped a bit as she saw who it was. "Oh, Greg, what brings you around? If you're looking for Sour Cream, he's not here."  
>"Nah, I'm not here for Sour Cream, I came to see you. You got a minute?"  
>Vidalia hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Sure, come on in." The pair made their way to the living room, where Vidalia sat upon the left side of the couch, while Greg took the right.   
>"So, what did you want to talk about Greg?"   
>"I noticed Yellowtail's been staying out longer than normal, thought you could use some company. How're you holding up?"  
>Vidalia hesitated a moment before she spoke. "Oh, everything's fine, I stay pretty busy taking care of Onion you know, and going to Sour Cream's shows! When's the next one of those anyways?"  
>Greg looked at Vidalia with concern. "It's in a week, I told you about it a few days ago. It's not like you to forget a date, you sure everything's okay?"  
>Vidalia's eyes widened for a moment before she resumed smiling. "That's right, I remember you telling me now. Haha, silly me, forgetting like that."  
>"Vidalia.....what's going on? This isn't like you, something's on your mind. C'mon, you can talk to me about it."  
>Vidalia hesitated once more for a minute before letting out a sigh. "Oh, alright, you're bound to find out about it sooner or later, Sour Cream would've noticed the next time he visited. Truth is, money's a little tight for us right now. I've run the numbers and cut as much as I can out, and I'm still coming up short."  
>Greg's expression turned from concern to a serious look. "Listen, if you need some help, I could-"  
>Vidalia snapped as she cut him off. "No Greg, I don't need a handout. I'll figure something out, I don't need help!" Then her anger faded as her face softened. "I, I'm sorry, but you've got your own stuff to worry about."  
>Greg smiled as he put his left hand on Vidalia's right shoulder. "Look, it's true, I do have my own things to worry about, but I also have plenty of money. Besides, remember all those times you let me bum around this place for free? Vidalia, you've fed me, gave me a roof over my head, and even got me some clothes a few times. Please, you helped me in the past. It's my turn to help you."   
>Tears start welling up in Vidalia's eyes as she looks at Greg and pulls him into a hug. "Oh Greg, I, I don't know what to say. Thank you, thank you so much."  
>"Hey, it's no problem! Now, let me see those figures so I know exactly what needs handling."   
>Vidalia leads Greg into the kitchen, where she pulls the papers out and spreads them across the table once more. After a little adding, they come up with the exact figure Vidalia needs to make it through. Greg smiles as he places a few calls and sets up payments for the bills Vidalia can't pay.   
>Relief flows through Vidalia as she realizes things really will be okay now. She gives one more hug to Greg before the aging rock star leaves to attend to some band business.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if Greg's ever paid Vidalia back for all she did for him while he didn't have a job and while Steven was a baby. Wonder if they'll ever cover it in canon? It's not that important, but it's something to think about. Part of where this story came from.


End file.
